


so i guess i'll go home to the girl that i love

by knightspur



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Rule 63, Several Tender Feelings, Shibari, whatever the opposite of lesbian bed death is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/knightspur
Summary: “So should I?” Minghao asks after a bit, her clean fingers combing through Mingyu’s short hair.“Should you what?” Mingyu asks, her head fuzzy.“Ask Soonyoung where to get rope,” Minghao says, a devious edge still in her voice. “I will,” she adds. “If you wanna try it.”Mingyu opens her mouth to turn the offer down at the same time a shiver crawls down her spine.Does she want to try it?
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	so i guess i'll go home to the girl that i love

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i didn't edit this.

Like all bad ideas, this one starts with Soonyoung. She sits down across from Mingyu with one of her perfectly devilish grins, combing her arrow straight hair through her fingers.

“You wouldn’t believe the night I had,” she says, tacking a sigh onto the end. Just the tone of her voice makes the back of Mingyu’s neck heat up. Next to her, Minghao looks up from the book she has spread in her lap, one of her eyebrows raised.

“You’re gonna get evicted again,” Minghao says, shaking her head. It makes her bangs fan across her forehead and Mingyu is taken by the impulse to comb them back into place before Minghao does it herself.

“It’s not my fault,” Soonyoung says, puffing her round cheeks out in a pout. “Seokmin’s the one who’s _loud.”_

“You’re no better,” Minghao says, rolling her eyes. Mingyu muffles a laugh in the sleeve of her sweater, dragging her hand down Minghao’s back to rest at the dip of her waist. She doesn’t ask for anymore information about Soonyoung’’s escapades with Seokmin but as soon as Minghao’s attention starts to drop back to reading, Soonyoung clears her throat.

“Anyway, no. It wasn’t that loud.” There’s a glitter in her eyes when she says it, bright and sharp. She has more of Mingyu’s curiosity than she would like to admit. Seokmin and Soonyoung are never quiet in anything they do. She sighs again, leaning her cheek on the palm of her hand. “Seokminnie is just so good at taking care of things.”

Mingyu’s fingers twitch on Minghao’s back before she thinks to stop them, curling to grasp her silky shirt gently. Minghao’s gaze slips off the page, this time wandering in Mingyu’s direction.

“Go on,” Minghao says, snapping the book shut. “I know you’re dying to tell us what new thing you’ve come up with.”

Soonyoung beams, her nose scrunching. “I had her buy ropes for me.”

“Ropes?” Mingyu blinks, her forehead wrinkling. It’s not that she’s unfamiliar with Soonyoung’s bondage adventures, it’s just… “Doesn’t that hurt?”

“It’s pretty soft— it feels really good. I like not having to think about anything,” Soonyoung says, lifting her shoulders in a shrug. A little bit of mischief creeps into her smile. “You should see the marks it left on my legs, though. It doesn’t really hurt but they look crazy.”

Minghao has the look of mixed horror and admiration on her face that she usually reserves for Junhui. As it is, Mingyu sort of would like to see the bruises— Soonyoung would probably be happy to show them off anyway, given the chance.

Before she gets the chance to ask, Soonyoung is already off on her next topic, chattering just as happily about her sister’s new puppy as she does her kinky sex.

It makes Mingyu’s head spin a little and she doesn’t know how to bring the conversation back around. The more she thinks about it, the more it would seem weird to ask Soonyoung to see the bruises left behind by the rope.

But Mingyu’s attention is caught on it like a thread on a nail. Minghao seems to notice it— or at least notice _something_ because she keeps glancing at Mingyu, leaning into the arm wrapped around her and then away again. 

Even when they get up to leave, Mingyu is still thinking about the ropes— what Soonyoung said.  


* * *

  
It’s not that Mingyu is _bored_ of the sex that she has with Minghao. It far outranks all the sex she’s had with anyone who isn’t Minghao. Even when the sex with guys she dated before was good, it felt like her brain was totally separate from the experience— watching someone touch her body from far away.

With Minghao, just like everything else, the experience is something entirely different. She finds ways to keep Mingyu going for hours. She’s never disappointing and never puts herself first. Mingyu has learned, over the last year of loving Minghao, that the things she doesn’t know how to put into words she puts into action and sex is just one of the ways.

So Mingyu is happy to be spread out on the bed with two of Minghao’s fingers curled inside her. All her clothes have been flung to the far corners of the room— the black sports bra she was wearing is casting funny shadows from its place sitting on top of their lamp. Mingyu doesn’t have the spare attention to mind it, not with the way the pads of Minghao’s fingers are rubbing slow circles along Mingyu’s inner walls, seeking out where she’s most sensitive.

Her fingers are digging into Minghao’s shoulders, trying to pull her in for a kiss to muffle the endless whines spilling out of her mouth. They aren’t loud but they are constant and making Mingyu’s neck burn bright with embarrassment. Minghao doesn’t indulge her, turning her head to kiss the corner of Mingyu’s mouth instead. Her fingers curl and press up harder and Mingyu’s thighs start shaking. She already came once— soaking a mess in the sheets and around Minghao’s fingers. Sparks are starting to fire behind her eyes, whiting out her vision but the final edge of her orgasm remains elusive.

Minghao’s hand peels off the bed, her weight shifting back to her knees. She uses it to pull Mingyu’s hand away from her shoulder, pinning it down against the bed. Mingyu tightens the grip of her other hand only to have that tugged away as well. She blinks her teary eyes open to stare up at Minghao only to find a crooked grin on her face.

“Put your hands together for me, baby,” Minghao says, slightly out of breath. Mingyu does it without thinking. She gasps when Minghao takes her gathered hands in one of her own, wrenching them up over Mingyu’s head and pressing them firmly into the bed, knocking the pillows free in the process.

Skinny as she is, Minghao is all muscle and when she pushes Mingyu down against the bed with one hand, Mingyu can feel the flex and strain of her arm. Minghao doesn’t let up, holding fast while Mingyu tugs vainly at her arms. She gives up after a moment, relaxing into Minghao’s hold. Her stomach is like jelly, clenching down on Minghao’s fingers still buried inside her.

She almost chokes on her next inhale, brain full of radio static. She still feels present— intensely so— she can feel the folds of the wrinkled sheet under her back, the pads of Minghao’s fingers digging into her wrists. The simmer of arousal in her blood is making her skin shine with sweat, some of it going sticky and cool. But everything boils down to Minghao hovering over her; the center of Mingyu’s whole universe.

Her whole body arches, Minghao’s palm grazing past her clit, flexing against Minghao’s hold once again. She doesn’t have any real drive to escape but the feeling of Minghao holding her in place is its own kind of thrill. Minghao’s only giving her the barest taste of the friction she wants, her slick fingers caressing Mingyu’s labia. Her hips roll, chasing after the contact.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart,” she says, her lips moving across Mingyu’s cheek, towards her neck. “You like this, huh?”

Mingyu nods her head, unable to slip words past the tight grit of her teeth. Minghao laughs, muffling the sound into Mingyu’s skin.

“Should I ask Soonyoungie for some rope?” Minghao asks, her voice pitched even lower, grating over Mingyu’s nerves.

Something pops in her brain, a blown fuse and her cunt squeezes tight around Minghao’s fingers when she comes. She barely manages to strangle Minghao’s name from a shout to a groan, her whole body wracked with shudders. Minghao coos, draping her body over Mingyu’s, working her gently through the aftershocks of her orgasm, each one blanking her brain out again.

“I got you,” Minghao says, pulling her fingers out in spite of Mingyu’s whimpering. In the past, she’s had Minghao leave toys inside of her still for awhile after they finish, her tired muscles working around them in the most delicious way. It’s harder when Minghao is getting her off with her hands or her mouth— far less comfortable for both of them.

She ends up pulled close to Minghao’s chest, head resting in the valley between Minghao’s small breasts, breath probably tickling her skin.

“So should I?” Minghao asks after a bit, her clean fingers combing through Mingyu’s short hair.

“Should you what?” Mingyu asks, her head fuzzy.

“Ask Soonyoung where to get rope,” Minghao says, a devious edge still in her voice. “I will,” she adds. “If you wanna try it.”

Mingyu opens her mouth to turn the offer down at the same time a shiver crawls down her spine. Does she want to try it?

There’s undeniably something there still pulling at her interest. Maybe it’s just the idea of it— being tied up and totally at Minghao’s mercy. Trusting Minghao to take care of her, give or deny her as she wants. Mingyu presses her face into Minghao’s skin and muffles a long, mortified groan.

“I dunno,” she says, finally, refusing to look up. “If you don’t think it’s weird.”

Minghao hums but doesn’t answer for a moment and Mingyu sits up, a sudden nervousness overtaking her.

“I’m not unhappy,” she says, staring down at Minghao now. “With… having sex with you, I mean. It’s okay if we’re boring.”

“Boring?” Minghao asks, laughing. “You’re bored of me?”

“I just said I wasn’t,” Mingyu says, whining. Minghao keeps laughing, rubbing the back of Mingyu’s shoulder.

“We can try and be exciting,” Minghao says, kissing the soft skin just under Mingyu’s ear.

“Okay,” Mingyu says, her cheeks still burning a little. She kisses Minghao’s chest in return, along the stark line of her collarbone. “Love you.”

She says it a lot— she likes the way the words feel in her mouth, how it makes Minghao smile every time. She says it back a lot less but Mingyu is used to that— she’s always been quieter about her feelings.

This time, Minghao presses a long kiss to her temple and Mingyu accepts that as all the answer she needs.  


* * *

  
Mingyu isn’t sure if Minghao is trying to be discreet or not. She must ask Soonyoung for advice on rope like she promised, because a few days later a big, plain-packaged box shows up in the mail office for them and Minghao whisks it off behind the screen and into the bedroom before Mingyu gets a chance to ask.

The apartment is too small for secrets, it always has been. So when Mingyu carries in the dryer-fresh load of laundry she needs to fold and finds not just two giant coils of red rope on the bed but a small array of other toys— at least one pair of handcuffs, a leather blindfold, several smooth-skinned vibrators— it’s easy to guess exactly where they came from.

“Um,” Minghao says, a few steps behind her. “I was gonna hide all of that.”

“Were they having some kind of sale?” Mingyu asks. She means to sound teasing but there’s a little breathlessness creeping into her voice. She runs her fingers over the rope, surprised by how pliable and silky it is.

“I thought you might wanna try a few things,” Minghao says, rubbing at the back of her neck. “Not… all at once, or anything.”

“Right,” Mingyu says. She picks up the coil of rope, forgetting all about the laundry. “Can we…”

Minghao looks at the rope, then at Mingyu’s face, her tongue darting out over her lower lip.

“I need,” she clears her throat, tearing her gaze away slowly. “To practice it. For a day or two, at least. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

That cracks the tension in the air, just enough for Mingyu to breathe again. She smiles— leave it to Minghao to be a perfectionist even in this. She passes the rope over into Minghao’s hands, nodding.

“What about the rest of it?” Mingyu asks, touching the tips of her fingers to the blindfold.

“If you want,” Minghao says, the rope thumping as it hits the bed again. Minghao advances two steps closer, putting her palms on Mingyu’s hips. “Anything you want.”

Her voice is solemn— like she’s making Mingyu a vow. Mingyu laughs to try and hide the way her stomach tightens, mixing anxiety and arousal together.

“Does that mean you’ll finish the laundry?” Mingyu asks, trying to diffuse some of the tension. Minghao’s eyes dart over to the discarded basket but she shakes her head.

Mingyu still has her fingers on the blindfold, lingering, curious. “Are you planning on putting it on me?”

“You can put it on me if you want,” Minghao says, grinning. She steps in closer, pressing into Mingyu now. “But yeah, that’s what I had in mind.”

Mingyu’s throat bobs around a nervous swallow and some of the sharpness of Minghao’s expression eases. She smiles and it’s soft at the corners.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” she says, her fingers curling around the back of Mingyu’s neck. “I just picked a few things that might be fun.”

Minghao kisses her then, long and slow, and Mingyu forgets both about the chores and the anxiety twisted up in her stomach. Minghao’s fingers are firm on her neck, holding Mingyu right where she wants her. She wraps her arms around Minghao in return, pulling them in closer.

“We can try it,” Mingyu says when she gets the chance to speak again. Minghao grins, the smile crooked on her face.

“Okay,” she says, barely restraining the excitement in her voice. “Get undressed for me then, darling.”  


* * *

  
“So have you tried it yet?” Soonyoung asks, stabbing her straw into the bottom of her cub with so much force that Mingyu jumps a little. She barely avoids getting bright green matcha splashed across the front of her shirt, not that it would be a new thing for Soonyoung.

“Tried what?” Mingyu says, scrunching her eyebrows together.

“The rope thing,” Soonyoung asks, rolling one of the tapioca bubbles between her teeth as she speaks. “Minghao keeps texting me about it.”

“Oh my god,” Mingyu says, burying her face in her hands. Her ears flush red immediately, the heat crawling down the back of her neck as well. “No, we haven’t done any of that.”

They’ve tried a few other things, though. Like when Minghao carefully put the blindfold over her eyes and fucked her so sweet and slow that Mingyu was aching to get off by the end of it. She’s not about to share all that with Soonyoung, though. No matter how much Soonyoung would like hearing it.

“You two are so vanilla,” Soonyoung says, shaking her head with a laugh.

Mingyu can’t really argue with her on that point, nor does she resent it. It suits the way the two of them are— introverts in love. She’s happiest when she’s just home with Minghao, drinking wine and watching silent films, Minghao’s head laying on the crook of her shoulder.

(Nor does she mind after— Minghao half-drunk and Mingyu between her thighs, lazily eating her out.)

“She said she has to,” Mingyu starts, gesturing with the cup in her hand. “Practice with it.”

Soonyoung doubles over laughing, an arm wrapped around her stomach. Mingyu joins her after a moment, trying to hide it behind her hand.

“Of course she did,” Soonyoung says, shaking her head when she rights herself. “She’s gonna be an expert in it by next week.”

“Probably,” Mingyu agrees, sucking one of the pearls up through the straw and trapping it between her back teeth.

“You have to tell me how it is,” Soonyoung says, brushing her hair back behind her ears. Mingyu glances away before she gets pinned by the tiger sharpness of Soonyoung’s gaze. She has a way of getting under people’s skin without even being noticed. “I bet you’ll be into it.”

“If Minghao ever gets around to it, I might,” Mingyu says, shaking her head with a long sigh.

Soonyoung laughs again, bumping into Mingyu as she walks. “That’s true.”  


* * *

  
Mingyu was too quick to complain. When she gets home from lunch and window shopping with Soonyoung, Minghao is on the couch, buzzing with nervous energy. She bolts up as soon as Mingyu quietly swings the door shut.

“Hey,” Mingyu says, smiling a little, nudging her shoes off and in line with the rest of them. Minghao doesn’t say anything for the moment, wringing her hands together. Mingyu blinks at her, reaching an arm out. “Sweetheart?”

“Sorry,” Minghao says, jerking her head to one side, laughing. She takes Mingyu’s hand, pressing their bodies together and kissing Mingyu slowly. It only takes a moment or two for it to get heated— Minghao’s hand sliding up under Mingyu’s shirt. The tips of her fingers settle just under Mingyu’s chest, fanned out over Mingyu’s ribs. “I wasn’t sure when you’d be back.”

Mingyu chuckles, tipping her head back slightly when Minghao’s lips seek out her throat. “Were you waiting on me?”

“Yeah,” she says, her smile getting a little wider. “I was kinda hoping you’d be open to… trying out the ropes. Today.”

Mingyu’s face flushes six shades of crimson, staring at Minghao for a long moment with her mouth hanging just slightly open.

“Oh,” she says, the request processing slowly. “Okay, yeah. We can do that.”

Minghao grins, kissing the bottom of Mingyu’s jaw, nudging her back toward the bed a few steps. There are several long lengths of rope laid out in neat piles on the bed, already sectioned in the exact way that Minghao wants them. Mingyu’s not surprised to see it— rather than feeling like it’s being sprung on her, it makes her smile to think of all of Minghao’s time spent nervously preparing for her to get home.

“Sorry if it’s too much,” Minghao says, scratching the back of her head. “I didn’t know how much you wanted to try the first time…”

“You can show me whatever you’ve been practicing,” Mingyu says, more excited than she means to sound. She hasn’t been able to banish the memory of the other night— Minghao holding her wrists pinned down to the bed, forcing her to stay still and take what she was given. Every time she thinks of it there’s a new way of shivers creeping over her skin. It happens this time too and Minghao must notice it because she presses a kiss to Mingyu’s shoulder over the fabric of her sweater.

“Clothes off,” she says, sliding her hands under Mingyu’s shirt again, this time with the intent to pull it off over her head. Mingyu lets her, biting back a laugh when Minghao’s arms slide around her sides so she can squeeze Mingyu’s tits in both hands. The sports bra she has on to hold them in place has started dragging at the back of her neck and the extra support of Minghao’s hands makes her sink back against Minghao’s chest with a hum.

Even though she told Mingyu to get undressed, Minghao gets distracted as soon as she has a hold on Mingyu’s chest. Her thumbs roll slowly over Mingyu’s nipples, making them harden and press into the tight fabric of the bra. Minghao’s teeth scrape over the back of her shoulder, humming a pleased sound in the back of her throat.

“You’re gonna look so pretty for me, baby,” Minghao says, her mouth pressed against Mingyu’s bare skin still. The promise makes Mingyu regain some of her senses, pulling the button of her jeans open with clumsy fingers. She shoves her pants off her legs and takes a single step forward to get out of them pulling Minghao with her. Minghao’s fingers slide down her stomach, tickling the sensitive skin. It makes Mingyu twitch, biting down on a whine.

She knows already that Minghao is going to find her embarrassingly hot and wet between her thighs, eager for it from the second she stepped through the door and Minghao offered to tie her up. The simmer of arousal in her stomach is making her whole body warm, sweat starting to bead up on her forehead. Minghao wedges two fingers between her thighs, dragging them over the cotton covering Mingyu’s pussy.

“Are you that excited?” Minghao asks, pausing in her mission to suck a bruise into the sensitive skin behind Mingyu’s ear where it’s unlikely to be noticed by anyone else. Minghao is always trying to strike a delicate balance— leaving enough marks on Mingyu to satisfy her possessive needs and still making sure they aren’t noticeable enough for people to start wondering about their relationship.

Mingyu doesn’t like to think of what she has with Minghao as a secret, but it’s a part of her life she’s not ready to share with her family— at least not yet.

“You got like this when I blindfolded you too,” Minghao says, her fingers working circles into Mingyu’s clit through her panties. Mingyu’s hips jerk forward unevenly, trying to chase the promise of friction. “You like it when I’m telling you what to do?”

“Maybe,” Mingyu says, leaning her head against Minghao’s shoulder.

It’s useless to try and hide it— Minghao already has all the proof of Mingyu’s interest that she needs.

She wrestles her sports bra off over her head, sighing when her chest is finally free from the compression. Minghao, barely avoiding one of Mingyu’s elbows to the head, drags her panties down slowly. Her nails scape the curve of Mingyu’s thigh, probably leaving thin lines behind.

“Sit on the bed,” Minghao says, releasing Mingyu reluctantly. “Put your arms behind your back.”

Mingyu sits, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed, thighs pressed tight together. She puts her arms behind her, letting Minghao guide her until she’s grasping her elbows in each hand.

“Like you’re making a really big box,” Minghao says, muffling a laugh. She’s kneeling behind Mingyu, taking one of the lengths of rope in her hands. “I’m gonna tie your wrists first.”

“Okay,” Mingyu says, nerves starting to catch up with her.

“You can tell me to stop at any time, okay?” Minghao says, kissing along the nape of her neck. “Or if anything’s uncomfortable. I’m just here to make you feel good.”

Mingyu nods, the tension leaving her frame a little. The rope, when Minghao drags it over her skin, is surprisingly smooth in texture. Mingyu was expecting something much rougher and she’s surprised when it draws tight around her wrists, holding them together and doesn’t bite into her skin. She can feel the slight tugs of Minghao’s fingers working the rope into a complicated series of knots to hold her wrists together.

When she finishes, she slips her fingers between the rope and Mingyu’s skin, testing the tightness of it. “Feel okay?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu says, giving an experimental tug. The rope doesn’t give. “Doesn’t hurt.”

“Okay,” Minghao says, brushing another kiss against Mingyu’s back. She draws the rope up and then over the top of Mingyu’s arm, so it’s stretched at an angle around her chest. She spends time knotting it at the back then passes it around again.

She continues like this for awhile— creating a thick band that crosses Mingyu’s chest above her tits and pins her arms down to her sides. The motion of it is mesmerizing to Mingyu. She was worried that waiting for Minghao to tie all the ropes would be boring but there’s still arousal burning hot and bright in her blood.

She sleepwalks through it— aware of the things around her, every inch of her body, where she’s resting on the smooth sheets of the bed. But not connected. The only thing that matters is Minghao’s hands on her and the rope anchoring spirit to her body.

There’s more tying at her back, Minghao’s fingers working the complicated knots with a speed that's reassuring and speaks to whatever she’s spent the past several days practicing at.

She draws the ropes under Mingyu’s breasts, repeating the same process and Mingyu is lulled further into her stupor. She’s burning to be touched but with her hands tied already and Minghao concentrated on tying her up, the only thing Mingyu can do is wait, rubbing her thighs impatiently together.

“It’s easier if you hold still,” Minghao says behind her, teasing.

“Sorry,” Mingyu says, even though she isn’t. Minghao grins, Mingyu catches a small glimpse of it over her shoulder.

The rope crosses next to her neck and for a second Mingyu sits up straighter but Minghao is already soothing her, a hand squeezing her arm gently.

“I’ve got you,” she says, rubbing a slow circle in her flesh. “I’m right here sweetheart.”

Mingyu nods slowly, relaxing back into place. Minghao ties the rope so it creates a V between her breasts, scraping gently over where her skin is most sensitive. Minghao ties one more rope at her back before giving them all a tug, checking the tension.

“Nothing hurts?” She says after she tests all the knots.

Mingyu shakes her head, humming out a soft sound of agreement. She should say something but her tongue is heavy and it’s hard to make the right connections in her brain.

“Good,” she says, gently laying Mingyu on her back. She’s as good as helpless like this, her legs stretched out over the bed, arms pinned to her sides. The rope around her chest is tight, rubbing in all the right ways against her skin. Minghao grins, tickling her fingers over Mingyu’s ribs.

“I knew you’d look good like this,” Minghao says. She leans over, cupping her hands around Mingyu’s tits once again. Her eyes are sharp and dark as she takes in the sight of the vibrant red rope against Mingyu’s skin.

She adjusts her hands on Mingyu’s chest, leaning down to close her mouth around one of Mingyu’s nipples, teeth scraping over her thin skin. Mingyu’s back arches, the rope around her upper body making it impossible to do anything but squirm uselessly. Minghao’s hand squeezes the other one, pinching the bud of her nipple between two fingers.

Mingyu squeezes her hands around her wrists, trying to arch her hips up into Minghao’s, looking for friction against her slick, flushed pussy. Minghao pushes her down when her body bucks, separating her mouth from Mingyu’s tit, leaving a long strand of saliva connecting them for a moment.

Minghao pushes her thighs apart, dragging her fingers between Mingyu’s labia, pushing a finger inside her slowly. 

“You want it bad, huh?” Minghao says, cooing under her breath. The sound of Minghao’s fingers teasing her damp skin is filthy and Mingyu’s face burns, tipping her head back and squeezing her eyes shut. “You’re just dying for me to fuck you.”

Mingyu only has enough presence of mind to nod her head in agreement. Minghao’s hand pulls away and Mingyu whimpers at the absence.

It’s quickly replaced by her mouth, breathing slow and hot over Mingyu’s damp skin. Mingyu jerks, the ropes biting back into her skin. Minghao bites the inside of her thigh, sharp teeth leaving a mark behind.

Mingyu has to screw her eyes shut, straining against the rope holding her down and trying to block the sound of Minghao’s fingers parting her slit. It’s hard to put up with, sometimes, the way her body wants Minghao. She’s almost certainly soaked a wet patch into the sheets from little more than Minghao binding her.

“Breathe, darling.” Minghao’s mouth is moving against her thigh. Mingyu tips her head back and sighs out a long breath, her muscles releasing some of their tension. Minghao’s tongue traces over her slit, the tip of it tracing around her clit in a slow arc. Mingyu groans, her eyes fluttering open to stare at the ceiling.

She wants to move— to grab at Minghao’s hair or claw the sheets to keep herself grounded but she doesn’t have the option. The ropes chafe her skin, biting back when she tries to struggle her way free. Minghao’s hand are holding her hips against the bed, keeping Mingyu from getting the leverage she wants, tongue stroking over her pussy in broad, overlapping lines. 

No matter how much Mingyu squirms, Minghao’s attention doesn’t waver. She refuses to put her mouth directly on Mingyu’s clit, taking the time instead to ease the tip of it inside of her, drawing out the torment.

“Minghao.” Her voice is stretched to the limit, barely making it past her throat. When she jerks against them, the ropes groan from the strain. Minghao lifts her head, pulling her mouth away from Mingyu’s pussy to look up at her, hands running up and down her thighs.

“Don’t hurt yourself, baby,” she says, lips wet when she kisses along Mingyu’s thigh. “Tell me what you need.”

Mingyu looks down at Minghao and nearly regrets it. Her mouth is smeared with Mingyu’s slick, her skin shining with it. If she could, Mingyu would pull one of the pillows over her face to hide. As it is, she can’t do anything but stare at Minghao and pout vainly.

“I didn’t say to stop,” Mingyu says, her thighs splitting further apart. Minghao grins, running her fingers along Mingyu’s pussy once again, one slipping into her core.

“You wanna come already?” Minghao says, rotating her wrist and dragging her finger up over Mingyu’s clit. Mingyu bites her lip, trying to restrain the desire to squeak out another sound. The way Minghao asks the question makes Mingyu certain that no matter what she wants, she’s not going to get it right away.

Before she even nods, Minghao is pulling her hand away. She leans over the side of the bed, pulling open the lowest drawer on her nightstand and pulling out the toy she keeps in there. It’s her favorite strap-on rig, fitted with a black dildo that isn’t realistic enough to be intimidating. She catches the way Mingyu stares, entranced, and turns half towards her with a smirk.

“Is this what you want, baby?” She asks, running her fingers over the silicone. The ropes across her chest feel heavy, stretching against her skin when she tries to breathe. Minghao fits the straps around her hips, practiced at it. She runs her fingers along Mingyu’s cheek, pushing her bangs out of her face. Her hands go to the ropes next, checking how tight they are against Mingyu’s skin.

It flares Mingyu’s awareness again, bringing them to the front of her mind. All the squirming has started to chafe her shoulders and back raw, sure to leave bruises behind. The thought only makes Mingyu’s need worse— she’s going to be marked by what Minghao’s doing to her. She’ll remember it every time she sees one of the marks.

“Minghao,” she groans, knees falling apart again as she forgets to be embarrassed. If she could, she’d drag Minghao close and refuse to let go of her. “God— can you please…”

Minghao laughs, kneeling on the bed, laying her palms on top of Mingyu’s knees. She’s slow, pressing the round tip inside Mingyu’s slit. Something in Mingyu’s brain turns soft and malleable, sinking into the bed and letting Minghao fill her at the pace she wants, slow and agonizing. Mingyu sighs when Minghao bottoms out, rolling her head to the side to study the curve of Minghao’s parted lips.

In bed, Minghao has never failed to make her feel adored— even like this. She screws her hips into Mingyu slowly, long hair escaping to fall around her face when her head bows low. When she finds the pace she wants her fingers go from kneading Mingyu’s thigh to grazing over her clit.

Something like a sob catches in Mingyu’s throat, a reflexive thrash taking over her body. She’s not so overwhelmed with the need for release, floating the way she is, but the same isn’t true for her body. Minghao kisses the hollow of her throat, grinding her hips into Mingyu’s.

It only takes a few twists of Minghao’s thumb on her clit to make Mingyu come, her legs shaking. The sudden rush of release is like a light blazing to life— the shift of the world from black and white to color. Everything hits her at once and she squeezes her knees around Minghao’s hips, only managing a shaky, fractured noise.

Minghao starts to pull back and Mingyu shakes her head as much as she can, wrapping one leg around Minghao’s waist. “Stay—”

“Okay,” Minghao says, bending in close before Mingyu can finish protesting. “M’ right here, sweetheart.” She cups her hands around Mingyu’s cheeks, kissing the tip of her nose.

Her hands are soft but there’s a hunger lingering in Minghao’s eyes. Without her hands to pull at Minghao’s hips, guide her where Mingyu wants her, she has no choice but to just ask.

“Do you wanna— can you sit on my face?” Mingyu bites her lip, staring up at Minghao. “Please?” She’s not sure exactly what the rules of the game are.

Minghao nods and when Mingyu drops her leg back to the bed she pulls out slowly, fingers fumbling the straps off, dropping the toy to the bed. She puts her back against the headboard, sitting up on her knees, lowering slowly until her pussy meets with Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu is eager for it— straining upward even without the balance of her hands, swiping her tongue along Minghao’s slit.

She breathes out a long sigh, bracing a hand against Mingyu’s shoulder for a moment before shifting and squeezing one of her tits instead. She’s wetter than Mingyu expected, her thighs twitching whenever Mingyu’s tongue slides over her clit. Mingyu laps at her pussy in long, eager strokes, relishing the weight of Minghao on top of her. Mingyu runs her tongue in tightening rings around Minghao’s clit, savoring the sharp rise and fall of her breathing.

Mingyu puts all her focus on making Minghao come, the tips of her fingers sparking with static. When Mingyu’s lips close around her clit, Minghao chokes out two small sounds before she slides over the edge, her back arched, nails scraping over Mingyu’s ribs.

Before she collapses her weight on top of Mingyu, Minghao rolls to the side and groans.

“On your tummy, sweetheart,” she says, catching her breath again. Mingyu rolls over, doesn’t think anything of obeying.

Minghao is quicker in untying her than she was in tying the knots. Her fingers are fast and confident in pulling the knots apart and as the tight ropes ease, Mingyu groans softly.

Minghao tosses the rope to the side of the bed, kissing the red intents criss-crossing Mingyu’s back. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” Mingyu says, her voice still floating. “Doing amazing.”

“I have lotion for you,” Minghao says, guiding Minghao onto her side once again. As soon as they’re facing one another, Minghao kisses her. “Do you want a bath?”

Mingyu shakes her head, curling her much longer body into Minghao’s. “Can we stay in bed?”

“I can put a movie on,” Minghao says, petting Mingyu’s hair softly. “I have water for you, too.”

“Cool,” Mingyu settles her face against Minghao’s breastbone, kissing the valley of her sternum. The feeling is returning to her arms and she drapes one over Minghao’s waist, keeping her from getting away. “Thank you. That was really, um…” She trails off and Minghao chuckles, her laughter warm under Mingyu’s cheek.

“I love you so,” Minghao says, brushing Mingyu’s bangs out of her face. “Anything you want.”

Mingyu nods, squeezing her arm around Minghao’s waist, shutting her eyes. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @eightology | @knightspur_ao3


End file.
